Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 098
"Break Through the Limit!! "King of Wishes, Hope Ray Victory" is the ninety-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. If first aired in Japan on April 7, 2013. Summary Yuma wakes up, lying on his back in an area with a purple sky. He recalls that he and Astral were absorbed and thrown there together, and gets up, turning to see an Astral-shaped tower, with a stained-glass window in the place where Astral's heart would be. Yuma speculates that he's in Astral's heart, and runs towards the tower, calling his partner's name. Back in "Sargasso", Yuma and Astral remain Overlaid by Dark ZEXAL, with Astral in control. Vector observes ZEXAL, but notes that it's been completely devoured by evil, as his eyes glow. In Astral's heart, Yuma rushes up the stairs, thinking that there are so many things that he has to apologize for. Standing by the window, Astral states that Yuma has "betrayed" him. Rocks begin to fall inside the tower, and Yuma dodges the rocks while scream in surprise. Under the influence of the darkness, Astral declares that the power of darkness will also dye the card to be drawn into the darkness; declaring a "Dark Draw," much to Vector's interest. He Summons his new card - "Dark ZEXAL Weapon - Chimera Clad." Astral uses the effect of his new card to destroy "Vain Betrayer", much to Vector's shock, and then since he did so, he equips "Chimera Clad" to "Utopia Ray V", while it negates its effects, it will prevent it from being destroyed in battle, so he attacks "Number 104: Masquerade." Vector is quite surprised, asking if he's crazy; "Masquerade" has the higher ATK, and he'll take damage even if "Utopia Ray V" isn't destroyed. Astral's Life Points fall from 1100 to 1000 allowing the other effect of his monster to activate, as it wasn't destroyed in battle, the effect doubles its ATK and allows it to attack again using "Dark Charge". Vector is again taken aback, and quickly activates a Trap, "Hundred-Over," allowing him to prevent the destruction of "Masquerade." The attack deals massive damage to Vector, knocking him over and reducing him to 1300 Life Points, depleting the Life Points he gained from "Vain Betrayer". "Hundred-Over" also allows "Utopia Ray V" to attack again. Astral doesn't hesitate to attack, but Vector activates the other effect of "Hundred-Over," which will make sure that "Masquerade" always has 100 more ATK than "Utopia Ray". Astral takes another 100 damage, reducing him to 900 Life Points, but he simply continues to use "Chimera Clad's" "Dark Charge" to double his monster's ATK again, to 10400, and then attacks again with "Chimera Clad's" effect. Cathy is shocked (making another cat pun), pointing out that "Hundred-Over" will continue to make sure that "Masquerade" always has the higher ATK value. Flip adds that even if he continues to attack, he'll just receive the damage (or not, translated roughly from his verbal tic of "ura".) As "Utopia Ray V" attacks again, Vector laughs, before activating the effect of his Trap card again, which increases "Masquerade" to 10500 ATK, and it retaliates, reducing Astral to 800 Life Points. Vector observes that it seems like Astral's completely lost his mind; if he leaves him in this state. In his heart, Astral states that Yuma is the evil. He betrayed him, and the doubt, anger, and sorrow, are due to Yuma being the evil who brought it to him. As Yuma continues to climb, he looks up to see several red-eyed wolf-like creatures before him which lunge barely towards him. In "Sargasso", Astral activates "Chimera Clad's" effect once again, declaring "Dark Charge", and "Utopia Ray V" increases to 20800 ATK, before attacking "Masquerade" once again. Astral states that he can't believe in Yuma anymore, as Yuma, who is visibly tiring, climbs the stairs while resting his hand against the wall. In the Different Dimension Airship, Flip protests that he doesn't want it sick like that (or not). Caswell adds that if this goes on, and his Life Points fall to 500, in the end, he'll lose due to "Sargasso's" effect. Tori begs him to come to his senses. Yuma finds Astral's subconscious, and calls out his name. Astral asks Yuma that he has come. Yuma states that he came to apologize. Astral asks him what for? Yuma is surprised at this, and Astral continues to explain: indeed, Yuma has betrayed him, and he lost the ability to believe in him. But in exchange, it allowed him to obtain a new power called "evil", punctuating this statement by turning towards Yuma and resuming the darker color scheme he had taken on before Overlaying them into Dark ZEXAL. Yuma is greatly shocked, and Astral admits that he didn't know that evil and hatred had such a strong power. Astral continues to attack in "Sargasso", his Life Points at 700, declaring "Dark Charge" as "Utopia Ray V's" ATK is again doubled, to 41600, before attacking "Masquerade" again. At 41700 ATK itself, "Masquerade" deflects the attack back at Astral with its rings, reducing him to 600 as he laughs, standing with his arms spread wide. Tori begs him to stop, as Flip points out, one more attack, and it's over. In his heart, Astral states that he knows, now that he's been filled with power. He wants more; hatred, rage, and distrust so that they fill him with power and make him even stronger. His red aura intensifies, and Yuma falls to his knees, blaming himself, but Astral thanks him, as he brought the power to him, and when he is filled up with hatred, he will be given the power to destroy everything. Purple energy erupts from him and hides him from view, as he shouts for it to blacken his entire being, while a pair of eyes form in the mist. Yuma running towards Astral, who retaliates with several black tentacles in a similar manner to Number 96, though Yuma dodges his strikes and embraces him, throwing them out of the stained glass window. In "Sargasso", Astral declares "Dark Charge" again, and "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" increases to 83200 ATK. Vector adds that that's good; just attack him one last time, and this will be his end. Everyone looks on in horror. Yuma and Astral continue to fall, enveloped in a yellow light, as "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade." At the same time, Astral is struck by a feeling, much to Vector's surprise. Tori gasps in horror as Astral is thrown into the sky, glowing purple. Dark ZEXAL is reversed, with Yuma and Astral splitting apart and landing on the ground as the others watch. Tori calls out their names, while Shark mutters Yuma's name himself. Yuma, having regained consciousness, looks up at Astral, and calls out his name, but Shark and Kite contact Yuma to tell him to stop "Utopia Ray V's" attack, saying that he would lose otherwise. Yuma quickly does so, ending his turn. Vector is disappointed, but points out that Yuma will still have to take the damage from "Sargasso." Seeing the lightning gathering above him, Yuma turns and runs towards Astral, and is knocked off his feet by the blast, reducing him to 100 Life Points. Vector points out that Yuma has only 100 Life Points left, and only a single card in his Deck, and on top of that, Astral is in such a condition, asking if he'll just give up already, before bursting out in cackles. Yuma angrily refuses, saying he won't give up, that Astral and his friends are important to him, and that he absolutely won't let Vector hurt them any longer. Fading on the ground, Astral can only murmer Yuma's name. " is Summoned.]] Vector scoffs, and begins his turn. He asks them to let him show them his true power, and activates his own "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking-Up "Masquerade" and Xyz Summoning his Chaos Number. He chants "Born from Chaos, when the Barian's Force will cover up the light, the great Darkness will dance!", as he Summons "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade," with 3000 ATK. Astral, still fluctating due to Yuma's low Life Points, weakly asking that, even though their bond is severed, how can Yuma go on fighting? Vector activates the effect of "Barian's Force", and attaches "Utopia Ray V's" Xyz Materials to itself and reducing "Utopia Ray V's" ATK by 300 for each Material removed, to 82900. But he isn't done yet - the effect of "Umbral Horror" effect then activates, allowing Vector to destroy a card in Yuma's Spell/Trap Zone. He destroys "DZW - Chimera Clad" with "Destroy Step", reducing "V's" ATK to 2300, and Vector observes that now that their Equip Card is gone, they've lost all of the ATK that Astral sacrificed their Life Points to gain. "Umbral Horror" then attacks "Utopia Ray V," and Tori screams Yuma's name, but Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Revenge Shuffle", returning "Utopia Ray V" to the Extra Deck, and Special Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, reducing the battle damage to 0 and letting "Umbral Horror" attack again. Vector asks him if he's an idiot, beginning to remind him of "Sargasso's" effect, but Yuma then activates the effect of "Interceptomato" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the damage he would have taken from "Sargasso". Vector irratibly observes the disadvantages of Deck Destruction. Caswell comments that Yuma somehow managed to just save himself, and Flip calls the situation hopeless. Tori reminds them that Yuma is fighting on desperately; he is fighting to save them and Astral all by himself. Vector states that he'll just use "Xyz Revenge Shuffle's" effect to attack again, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Spell Recycler" in his Graveyard, sending "Xyz Agent" (remembering that he hadn't sent it to Graveyard yet) from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard, and adding "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to the bottom of his Deck. Yuma then activates the effect of the "Xyz Agent" in his Graveyard, attaching it as an Overlay Unit to "Utopia". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack with its "Light Wing Shield" effect. Watching from his Duel with Shark, Dumon remarks that by managing to dodge all this, Yuma's only gained a bit of time. And regardly, despite all this, Shark still believes he will win? Shark, with "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" hovering in front of him, replies, sure, he does believe in him. Dumon asks him why, and Shark replies that he wants to trust in him, that's why he believes in him; that's what trust is all about, right? Dumon repeats "trust?" Commenting that Yuma still doesn't give up, Vector activates the effect of "Umbral Horror", detaching two Overlay Units to halve Yuma's Life Points for each Unit detached and discarding two random cards from Yuma's hand, "Chachaka Archer" and "Giant Hunter" using "Dark Blunder." He asks how's that - Yuma has only 25 Life Points and one card in his Deck, with no cards in his hand, nor Set cards on the field, one might think he's in a bit of a fix here. He laughs, watched by Mizar, who mutters "that Vector..." Kite, with "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" behind him, asks him what he's looking at. Mizar is surprised, asking if Kite doesn't care about his friend. Kite replies that he doesn't know about that - he just believes in Yuma Tsukumo as a Duelist, that's it. Vector Sets "Barian Bomb", thinking that he'll give Yuma the finishing blow with the card, as his final card is "Limited Barian's Force." Yuma still isn't giving up, and Vector asks what's the matter, commenting that by the looks of things it doesn't look like he has the strength to draw. He'll still go one, even though the bonds with his partner have been that tragically buried? Yuma agrees, but even though they've been buried in the graveyard by those tricks, as long as he believes in the power of the feelings that are stacked there, there will always be a card by the name of Hope to help him. Vector laughs, calling it nice talk, but his last hope is resting on that card; the proof of friendship between him and Ray. Yuma admits that that's right, but now all he can do is draw that card, and believe in the hope of the last draw. He begins his turn, drawing the last card in his Deck, "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", and Vector sneers. Yuma then collapses, and Tori calls out his name. Yuma and Astral whisper each other's names, reaching for one another. Astral says that he can no longer believe in Yuma as he did before, but adds that, like Yuma, he still wants to believe in hope and fight together despite all hardships. Whispering each other's names again, they place the palm of a hand together, and then they declare that they are doing "kattobingu". Light shines from their hands, and everyone watches in disbelief. Rio intones that the heart and heart, shining with hope, the strong bond that connects the two of them shall call forth a miracle. Vector is furious, but his fury is only escalated as Yuma, supported by Astral, Overlays with him, and they take on their energy forms and perform the new ZEXAL Morph again, a large red "X" flashing as they do so, revealing that their combined form has evolved. Astral chants that when two hearts connected by true bonds reunite, the legendary miracle shall appear. ."]] Vector is shocked at the sight of a new ZEXAL, but right now, their evolution is a bit too late. They ask if that is so, and Vector shrieks "what?!" The newly bonded duo declare that passoinate feelings reunited will rebuild hope for the future of the world as they hold up a glowing "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" and perform a Re-Contract Universe, transforming their "Limited Barian's Force" into a new "Rank-Up-Magic" card emblazoned with the Numeron Code. Vector is horrified that they actually modified the card. Astral states that the light of miracle repels the darkness, and calls out the true appearance of "Limited Barian's Force". They activate the new card, Ranking-Up "Utopia" and Special Summoning a "Chaos Number," chanting "Chaos Number 39! Grasp victory on the shining future! Gathering feelings, connected by the hearts, will change the world!" "Utopia" is shown being encased in new armor, forming the new moster, "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory" who appears with 2800 ATK. Vector is shocked to see the new monster, but points out that due to the effect of "Sargassso" they're finished, but Yuma explains that "Numeron Force" negates the effects of all cards on the field other than "Victory", preventing the game-ending damage again. Vector can only scream in protest. " is Summoned.]] They attack "Umbral Horror" with "Victory", activating "Victory's" effect to add the ATK of "Umbral Horror" to its own. "Utopia Ray Victory" extends an extra pair of arms, and all four arms draw swords as its ATK rises to 5800 with "Victory Charge." Vector repeats the ATK value in a daze, and Yuma declares that this is their, with Astral adding "bond's power!" They tell "Uotpia Ray Victory" to crush Vector and "Umbral Horror Masquerade" with "Hope Sword Double Victory Slash". Realising that he's going to lose, Vector screams in terror as the attack connects, destroying "Umbral Horror Masquerade" and winning them the Duel. The attack badly injures Vector, damaging his wing, and the Barian howls in agony as he is thrown across the stone by the impact, rolling to a stop. Everyone on board the Different Dimension Airship cheers, and outside, Bronk yells that Yuma did it, with Rio adding that it's a huge reversal. Shark comments that that was a thriller, but then the dimension begins to shake, and Dumon states that this is bad, "Sargasso" is... He contacts Mizar, who is equally confused as Shark, and orders him to retreat, much to Mizar's surprise. Due to the energy of light released during the Duel by the new ZEXAl, "Sargasso's" balance has been disrupted. Mizar protests, but Dumon asks him if he wants to be swallowed by the gap between the different dimensions. He looks at Kite and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon," and says Kite's name angrily. Vector curses Yuma and Astral and tells them not to think they've won just yet. They defuse as he stands up, and he warns them to listen well; the evil stain that contaminated Astral's heart will not disappear. The feeling of that stain will last forever. He shakes with laughter before transporting himself away through an Overlay Network. .]] Green light shines on Yuma and Astral, transporting them back to the Different Dimension Airship, and the group escape the exploding "Sargasso." They return to Earth in the Different Dimension Airship, as the sun sets. Yuma asks Astral that they won, right? Astral states that they did, but their battle has just begun. Yuma is determined to become stronger. He jumps into the air, saying "Kattobingu!" as everyone looks on. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Yuma/Astral (Dark ZEXAL) Astral performs a Dark Draw, drawing "DZW - Chimera Clad" (Yuma's Deck 2 → 1) and Normal Summoning it (0/0). The effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, destroying one Spell or Trap Card on the field. He targets "Vain Betrayer". Dark ZEXAL activates the second effect of "Chimera Clad", equipping it to "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Number 104: Masquerade" (Yuma 1100 → 1000). Due to the effect of the equipped "Chimera Clad", "Utopia Ray V" is not destroyed. As Astral took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (2600 → 5200) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade", but Vector activates his face-down "Hundred-Over", preventing the destruction of "Masquerade" by battle (Vector 3800 → 1300), but letting "Utopia Ray V" attack again this turn. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" again, but Vector activates the other effect of "Hundred-Over": each time "Masquerade" is attacked this turn, its ATK becomes the ATK of the monster it battles +100 (2800 → 5300). The attack continues (Yuma 1000 → 900). As Astral took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (5200 → 10400) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" ("Masquerade" 5300 → 10500, Yuma 900 → 800). As Astral took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (10400 → 20800) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" (Masquerade 10500 → 20900, Yuma 800 → 700). As Astral took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (20800 → 41600) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" ("Masquerade" 20900 → 41700, Yuma 700 → 600). As Astral took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (41600 → 83200) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade". At this moment, Dark ZEXAL splits into Yuma and Astral. Yuma ends his turn before the attack can land. Due to the effect of "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield", 500 damage is inflicted to Yuma as controls an Xyz Monster (Yuma 600 → 100). Turn 6: Vector Vector draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Masquerade" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade". By the effect of "Barian's Force", the Overlay Units attached to "Utopia Ray V" are given to "Umbral Horror", and "Utopia Ray V" loses 300 ATK for each (83200 → 82900). The effect of "Umbral Horror" activates, destroying one card in the opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone. Vector targets "Chimera Clad" ("Utopia Ray V" 82900 → 2300). "Umbral Horror" attacks "Utopia Ray V" but Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Revenge Shuffle", returning "Utopia Ray V" to the Extra Deck, Special Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, reducing the battle damage to 0 and letting "Umbral Horror" attack again. Yuma then activates the effect of the "Interceptomato" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the damage he would have received from "Sargasso". Yuma also activates the effect of the "Spell Recycler" in his Graveyard, sending "Xyz Agent" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard (Yuma's Deck 1 → 0), and adding "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to the bottom of his Deck (Yuma's Deck 0 → 1). Yuma then activates the effect of the "Xyz Agent" in his Graveyard, attaching it as an Overlay Unit to "Utopia". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Vector activates the effect of "Umbral Horror", detaching two Overlay Units to halve Yuma's Life Points for each Unit detached (Yuma 100 → 25) and discarding two random cards from Yuma's hand ("Chachaka Archer" and "Giant Hunter"). Vector Sets "Barian Bomb". Turn 7: Yuma/Zexal II Yuma draws "Limited Barian's Force" (Yuma's Deck 1 → 0). He performs a ZEXAL Morph with Astral, fusing their souls to become ZEXAL II. Yuma performs a Re-Contract Universe, transforming his "Limited Barian's Force" into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force". He activates it, Ranking Up "Utopia" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Numeron Force", the effects of all cards on the field are negated, except for "Utopia Ray Victory". "Utopia Ray Victory" attacks "Umbral Horror". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray Victory", detaching an Overlay Unit to add the ATK of "Umbral Horror" to its own (2800 → 5800). "Umbral Horror" is destroyed. (Vector 1300 → 0). Reginald Kastle vs. Dumon Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Shark Due to "Sargasso" collapsing from the power surge in Yuma and Vector's Duel, the Duel is cancelled with no winner being declared. Kite Tenjo vs. Mizar Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Kite Due to "Sargasso" collapsing from the power surge in Yuma and Vector's Duel, the Duel is cancelled with no winner being declared. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes " instead of "Number 39: Utopia".]] *Before Yuma activated "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", "Utopia Ray" can be seen on his D-Pad instead of "Utopia". In addition, the card backing of the card in his hand has the old backing. *While equipped with "Chimera Clad", "Utopia Ray V" is shown with the Number 39 on both his right shoulder plate and left shoulder plate during his first attack as well as when Yuma cancelled his attack. * The written lore of "Umbral Horror Masquerade" states it negates a monster's effect, discards 1 card from the opponent's hand, and halves their Life Points. Yet Vector did not negate any effects with it, and instead simply reduced Yuma's hand to 0 and his Life Points to 25. Trivia '' logo's "x".]] * When Yuma and Astral perform ZEXAL for the 2nd time, the generated light has the same shape as the "x" in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL logo. This is much probably intentional, just like how this new transformation is called "ZEXAL II", identical to the series' "new name". * This episode marks the highest and third highest amount of ATK any monster achieved in the entire series (not including instances with infinite ATK), with "Utopia Ray V" achieving 83200 ATK, and "Number 104: Masquerade" achieving 41700 ATK. Note, however, that if the attack of "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" were to complete, the trap "Hundred-Over" Vector had activated earlier would have taken effect and the attack of "Number 104: Masquerade" would have risen to 83300 ATK.